Go Take A Shower
by Ewonsama
Summary: "Jeez Rox, when was the last time you showered?" Axel groaned as he waved his hand in front of his face, "Go shower. Don't worry though, I'll still be here when you get back." One shot, lemon, colab with Leven the Valkyrie


**Leven the Valkyrie: ****Yay another collab with my lovely Ewonsama! I love working with her. Hehe. Hope you like it!**

**Hehe love working with you too. I hope you guys enjoy the one shot :3**

* * *

It was a week after school had closed for the summer. The hot sun, high in the sky, spread its heat all through out Twilight Town. Inside one of the many townhouses lay a blond, blue eyed teen. He was home alone and bored out of his mind. He didn't know what to do with himself on the hot summer day. His parents were at work and his friends were all with family out of town. The only one left was his best friend Axel, whom was working at a part time job. The blonde, known as Roxas, lounge about on the living room couch in his sky blue boxers and a plain black t-shirt that rolled up to show some of his stomach. He had one leg on the top of the couch's head rest while the other lay on the cushion. The tv was on as he clicked the remote, trying to find something to watch.

"Ugh, soooo bored!" He moaned, hanging his messy bed head off the edge of the couch.

"Yo Rox! I got off early and managed to swipe some doughnuts out of the employee fridge!" A familiar voice called from the front door. Axel walked into the living room with a box in one hand and the other resting on his wide hip. He let out a low whistle as he saw his best friend spread out in front of him, "Looking good Roxy! How do you ever keep the ladies off of you?"

Roxas grumbled and shifted to a sitting position. "I thought I locked the door." He leaned up so he could take the box right out of Axel's hands as soon as he got close enough. "As easy as you do every day." Roxas teased and snatched the box, taking a doughnut out.

Axel huffed as he plopped down next to his best friend, "I'll have you know I am the master at being a stud." The redhead proclaimed as he grabbed the doughnut out of Roxas's hand, "I can get anyone I want without even trying."

Roxas snatched the doughnut back and licked it, claim it as his. "Oh, like how last week when you asked Tifa out and nearly got the snot beat out of you when you touched her boobs?" Roxas sniggered and nibbled on his treat like a hamster.

Green eyes glared at Roxas with anger as Axel watched the blond gobble up his treat and throw that failure at him. Axel wiped the angry look off his face and grabbed a new doughnut, "Well at least I was able to ask her out AND get to second base. And how far have you gone with someone?"

Roxas nearly choked on his food, coughing until he could breath properly. He looked up at his friend with a blush of embarrassment crossing his cheeks. "I-I uh...I've gone further than that." Roxas quickly grabbed another doughnut and tried to focus on the food instead of the incredulous look his friend was giving him.

Axel quirked an eyebrow at that, "Oh, and with who, might I ask?"

"You don't know her." Roxas said lamely as he stood up and stretch with his arms going above his head. He hoped he could just walk away before Axel caught him on his lie.

"Jeez Rox, when was the last time you showered?" Axel groaned as he waved his hand in front of his face, "Your pits stink to high heaven!" Leaning back, the redhead pushed Roxas farther away from him using his foot. When the blond was a desirable distance away from him Axel added, "Go shower. Don't worry though, I'll still be here when you get back."

Roxas glared at him before sniffing himself. His nose wrinkled from the odor. He put his arms down and stuck his lip out, making it look like he was pouting as he thought about the last time he bathed. "I think last week. Yeah the last day of school was the last time I showered." He sat back down on the couch, slouching and parting his legs. "I don't feel like showering."

Axel scooted away from his friend so he was perched on the arm rest in an awkward fashion, "No, ew! That's gross. No wonder you can't get a girl and had to make one up. Shower now!"

Roxas growled and crossed his arms. "Who says I want a girl right now anyway? If you don't like it, the door is right there." He grumbled stubbornly as he stared at the commercial about shampoo on the tv.

"So if you don't want a girl than who do you want?" Axel slyly asked as he slid back to sit on the couch properly, but still made sure there was enough room between him and Roxas to protect him from the boy's smell.

"I said I don't want one right now. Maybe if I can actually go somewhere I'll shower. But there are no girls around so let the stink, stink." Roxas huffed sinking into himself.

"Wanna go somewhere?" Axel tried bribing the blond, "A new restaurant opened up in town. Wanna try it out?" The redhead was desperate to get Roxas into the shower. He may not have noticed it when he first walked in the house, but now he couldn't unsmell the odor. Plus he didn't want to go home; it was too boring there.

"You're going to have to make me because I'm not going on a date with you." Roxas laughed with a joking smirk. "I'm comfortable like this anyway."

Axel placed a hand over his heart, "You don't want to date me? I am wounded Roxas!" The older teen moaned as he slumped over the arm rest to play dead.

Roxas rolled his eyes and tittered. He moved around so his feet were on Axel's lap, using his toe to poke the teen in the stomach. "Great, now I have to bury you. You'll stink up the whole house."

With quick reflexes Axel grabbed onto the foot and started to tickle it, "Oh trust me, you smell way worse than a decaying corps." The teen held down Roxas's leg so the other boy couldn't kick him in the face as he continued his tickle torture.

Roxas jerked around laughing. "Haha d-damn it haha Axel hahaha stop." He reach over trying to wriggle is legs free only to fall off the couch with his feet still in Axel's hands. "Fuck!" He groaned as he landed on his head. He squeezed his eyes shut and jerked his legs out of Axel's grasp, allowing him to lay on the floor with his hands on the back of his head.

"Oh fuck! Sorry Roxas!" Axel yelped as he slid off the couch so he was crouching next to the blond. He helped the boy sit up and leaned him against the couch as he examined Roxas's head for any lumps, "Damn you went down hard. Does it hurt?"

Roxas smacked his hands away and glared at the redhead. "What do you think?" He said, rubbing his sore head. "...sorry, just really hurt." He said after seeing the guilty expression on his friend's face. "Do I really have to shower? I really don't feel like it and I'm way to lazy to carry my ass upstairs."

"Yes you really do. The hot water will probably help your bump and prevent a headache later." Axel said as he stood up and offered a hand to his fallen friend to help pull him up. Once Roxas was back on his feet Axel picked the boy up bridle style and carried him up the stairs. "There, you don't have to walk now."

Roxas felt his cheeks flush from being carried. He would have tried to get free but strangely, he liked the way it felt to being in Axel's arms. He gazed up, staring at his friend's face. The older teen had his eyes forward as Roxas took in every feature of Axel's face, and eyes.

"What? Is there something hanging out of my nose?" Axel asked as turned his face to rub his nose on his shirt sleeve

"Wh- uh no sorry." Roxas said looking forward as they made it into the hall and stopped at the second door to the left. Roxas' feet met the plush brown carpet in front of the bathroom door as Axel set him down, looking at him expectingly. Roxas crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "No way am I stepping in there unless I have to piss or shit." He said trying to sound like he actually cared anymore.

"Dammit Roxas quit making my life so difficult." Axel mumbled more to himself than his blond friend. He pushed the door open and wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist. With ease he picked the boy up a few inches off the ground and walked into the bathroom. Axel placed Roxas back down and went to tend to the shower. He adjusted the knobs so the water was the right temperature. When that was done with the older teen turned to face the younger, "Strip and get in. Or do you need help with that too?"

Roxas' face turned pink with the idea of Axel stripping him, forcing him into the shower. The look the redhead gave him told him that he was being serious. Throwing his arms down to his sides with a defiant expression, the blond flip his friend off and tried to walk out of the bathroom. "There is no way in hell I'm letting you throw me in there."

Using his long arms, Axel managed to reach past Roxas and close the door before the blond could step out, "If you don't want me to do it than you better hurry and do it yourself." The redhead purred as he leaned in closer into Roxas's bubble.

Roxas felt a shuttered from the closeness of his friend._ 'What's with me today?_' He asked himself, gulping as he turned around and jump from the surprise of how close Axel was. The older teen's face was a few inches away from him, his body almost touching his own. Roxas felt his heart skip a beat and a bead of sweat on the side of his face. His face darken a crimson red as the smell of Axel filled his nostrils. "I think I'm going to he sick." He utter, quickly shoving Axel out of the way so he could lean over the mouth of the toilet and hack up the doughnuts.

Axel was quick with getting to his friend's side and rubbing his back till Roxas was done emptying the contents of his stomach. When the blond was finished Axel leaned against the wall and pulled Roxas into his chest, "Do you feel better?"

Roxas shut his eyes as his heart pounded. He didn't like the feeling he was getting while being held by his best friend. "I think you should leave." He said not looking up as the shower ran beside them, the steam filling the air, adding to Roxas' surprised needy feelings. He tried to push away from Axel so the redhead wouldn't feel his want. He knew Axel would either make fun of him or question him. Questions he wasn't sure of himself.

Axel wouldn't let the teen leave so easily and pulled him close. His left hand brushed up against something hard but he didn't let that faze him, "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I'm being pushy but basic hygiene is kind of important." He breathed hotly into Roxas's ear.

"Ooh." A soft moan passed Roxas lips from the slight brush of Axel's hand and his breath on his ear. His half lidded eyes glazed over for the brief moment with pleasure. When he realized that he had moaned against Axel, his eyes snapped open, face growing hot with embarrassment. He snapped his head down trying to push away from Axel's body that stiffen with the noise.

Axel's arms tightened around Roxas's torso in a protective manor. He placed his forehead on Roxas's shoulder and mumbled something fast hoping his best friend didn't hear him.

Roxas wriggled around trying to get free from Axel's tight hold on him. The only thing he managed to do was rub his groin against Axel's thigh and bite back another moan. "Let me go." He whispers at first never hearing whatever it was that Axel said. He wiggled around some more, trying to use Axel's chest as something to push against. His heart was beginning to race with panic. Axel wouldn't let him free.

"Let me go damn it!" Roxas cried out stomping on Axel's shoe covered foot.

"I love you." The redhead said a bit more loudly. He pushed Roxas till the blond was pinned between his body and the bathroom floor. Before Roxas could react,Axel covered his mouth with his own.

Roxas was frozen on the ground as he felt Axel's lips against his own. He felt blood rushing to his face and his crotch from the tingly sensation coming from Axel's body over his own and lips still pressed to his flat lips. He blinked his wide eyes a couple of times, feeling his pulse pick up. He turned his face away gasping for air. The words sinking in as he stared at the bathtub.

His chest raised and fell heavily while the words repeated over and over in his head. He licked his lips, pausing as he tasted Axel. He slowly turned back to face his friend with questioning blue eyes. "What?"

"I won't say it again till after you shower...and brush your teeth. Do you have any mouthwash laying around?" Axel asked as he climbed off Roxas to go through the boy's medicine cabinet looking for the requested mouth wash.

Roxas sat up and wiped at his mouth. He stood and reached for the mouth wash on the other side of Axel's head. Roxas took off the cap and poured some in his mouth hating how it burned. Once he was sure his mouth was clean, Roxas spit the stuff into the sink and put the mouth wash back. He then turned his back to Axel, planning on ignoring his best friend. He didn't know how he was supposed to act after he was kissed and given a confession. It was weird and he could feel butterflies and knots in his stomach, fighting over whether he should vomit again or just enjoy the strange feeling.

"You should go." He said quietly, planning to stay dressed until the older teen gave him privacy.

Axel looked down like he was ashamed of himself, "If that's the way you feel Rox, I guess I'll go. But can this not ruin our friendship?" The older teen quietly asked as he opened the bathroom door.

Roxas bit his lip contemplating all that happened in the small amount of time. His heart ached with the thought of not being friends with Axel anymore. It was to much to take in. "Do you mind waiting around until I'm done?" He asked cautiously.

"Ahh sure Rox. No problem." Axel tried to say smoothly but his voice betrayed him and cracked at the end. He quickly stepped out of the foggy room and into the hallway.

Roxas let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. Now alone in the room, he stripped off his clothes and got in the slowly freezing water and cleaned every inch of his body. He turned off the water when he was done and grabbed a towel from the towel rack. He rubbed it against his gravity defining spikes then wrapped it around his waist. The blond looked at himself in the mirror, face flushing at the memory of Axel on top of him. He shook his head and stepped out into the hall, heading to his room for fresh clothes.

Blue eyes widened in shock as he saw Axel spread across his bed playing video games like nothing had happened not even ten minutes ago. A limp Popsicle stick was hanging from in between the redhead's lips as he randomly mashed buttons on the controller. It didn't seem like he noticed Roxas' entrance. The blond cleared his throat, making his presence known. Axel paused the game, green eyes widen as he stared at the blond, making him suddenly feel self conscious. "Hey." Roxas said trying to hide his true feelings.

"Uhh...hey...umm, I'll leave so you can change. Do you want a sandwich or anything?" Axel asked like it was his own home.

Roxas shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not hungry." He said going to his drawer. Roxas pulled out some clean boxers and slipped them on under the towel. He let the cloth drop around his ankles as he looked for a shirt to put on, doing his best trying to be normal.

"Oh well I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Axel said awkwardly. His green eyes glued to his best friend's back. Enthralled by the clear skin and muscles. It took all of the redhead's will power to stop his gawking and walk toward the door.

Roxas bit his lip just as Axel reached the door. With quick movements, Roxas gripped his friend's wrist, halting him from leaving the room. "Wait." He squeaked out.

Axel turned his head to regard his best friend, "Yes?" His voice was sounded irritated but the older teen only said it like that to hide his slowly breaking heart.

Roxas gulped, casting his gaze to the floor. "About what happened in the bathroom...I-I'm sorry."

Axel sighed and rubbed Roxas's blond spikes in an affectionate nuggie, "It's fine squirt. I shouldn't have pushed you. I should be the one saying sorry."

Roxas blushed and swatted his hand off his head. "How long have you...felt this way?" Roxas asked forgetting he was only in his underwear.

Axel crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at the ceiling as he thought, "Let's see...we've been friends since we were seven. Hit puberty at fourteen...so my guess would be when we were eight? Yeah, eight sounds good."

"Oh." Roxas' face heated up. He looked awkwardly away trying to process the new information. _'He's liked me for almost nine years?!' _Roxas felt his heart pound once or twice before returning to normalcy. He faced Axel again, blue eyes gazing at his friend. His brows furrowed and he crossed his own arms. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Axel sighed and shook his head, "Because I didn't want to make things awkward between us or lose you as a friend. Guess I kinda screwed this up anyway."

"Axel, just because you kiss me and tell me you love me doesn't mean you'll lose me as a friend. It's something you can't help and I'm not going to let just vanish from my life. You're my best friend and I don't think I'd be able to stand not seeing you again." Roxas mumbled the last part, his arms back to his sides. Again his heart hit his sternum but unlike the last time, the palpating didn't cease.

"I don't know what's wrong with me...one minute we're messing around and then the next I-" he left the words hanging, too embarrassed to say how much his lower body was effect by just looking at his friend.

"It's not that I was afraid of you leaving me. I was afraid once I let it slip I wouldn't be able to control myself around you anymore. I mean like right now, I want nothing more than to pin you against the wall and ravish you like there's no tomorrow and it scares me." Axel's hands clenched into fists as he glared at the ground. The burning fire in the pit of his stomach was telling him to jump the poor blond but Axel was doing his best to hold it back.

Roxas gulped as he felt his pulse pick up and blood quickly rushing south. He gasped hoping Axel didn't see the tent forming on his boxers as he quickly turned around. "I'm sorry." Roxas said trying to calm himself down. He shut his eyes mumbling to himself about dead animals, hoping to rid himself of his new erection. "Wh-what I did in the bathroom...it made you snap didn't it?" Roxas asked nervously.

The lanky teenager leaned against the door frame as he watched Roxas try to control himself. A secret smile spread across his face, "No that was just nine years of built up frustrations. Don't sweat it."

Roxas whimpered and crouched down, hands holding his head as he tried to think of anything to help him. The only problem was Axel speaking. It was just making things worse. Roxas began to wonder how that voice would sound moaning his name. It was then that smacked himself for thinking such things. _'Just because he wants me and just because I kind want him, does not mean anything.'_ "It's just hormones that's all." He said the last part aloud, thinking he said it in his head.

Axel tilted his head in confusion at the outburst, "If it was hormones I don't think my feelings would have lasted this long. Plus I think if it was, being the horny teenager I am, I would have totally said yes to Tifa asking me out."

Roxas stopped his thinking, slowly looking over his shoulder at Axel. "I said that out loud didn't I?" Axel simply nodded in response. Roxas thought for a second, thinking about what Axel said. "She didn't ask you out. You asked her out."

"No, no. She asked me, but I told her I only had eyes for you and she got embarrassed. So me being the gentleman I am told her that she could play it off like she's the one who rejected me. Win/win right?"

Roxas stood up and shook his head. "But I saw you grab her boobs and then get hit! I was right there in the hall waiting for you to finish talking to her."

Axel shrugged, "I am a horny teenager and she does have a great rack. Couldn't help myself."

Roxas huffed and turned to face his friend with a frown and jealous looking eyes that he himself didn't noticed. He even forgot about his tent that was slowly residing back to nothing. "That's an ass hole thing to do don't you think? Reject and then touch."

"It might have been a bit on the asshole side, but I just wasn't thinking. And so you really need to lecture me about this? I mean, I already got a lump on my head from her punch." Axel said as he took in Roxas's naked chest. He felt his heart jump and his stomach do a flip when he saw the bulge in the blond's boxers.

"You should have got more than a hit." He muttered, frown still in place. He stared at Axel, eyes narrowing as he tried to focus on his eyes. "What are you staring at?" He asked and looked down at himself, gasping and covering his crotch, with a bright red face.

"Aww Roxy, don't get embarrassed. It's perfectly natural. Now if you had an echidna dick than things would start to get weird and you should be embarrassed...and maybe seek out medical attention." Axel quickly added on the last part with a small chuckle. He could feel his own dick harden at the sight of his best friend's flushed face. He wished he could see it while the boy was on his back moaning for Axel to go faster.

"Fuck you." Roxas growled. "I can assure you that I don't have an echidna dick. It's a normal healthy human dick. Something you wouldn't know about Knuckles."

"Hey I have a healthy dick too you know!" Axel defended himself. Just the thought of Knuckles the Echidna from his favorite childhood video game was making him go soft.

Roxas smirked, "Awe what's the matter Ax? Not liking being compared to an ant eater?" Roxas cooed with his hands on his hips.

"It's not that. I'd make a sexy echidna, don't you think? Look I even have Knuckles hair." Axel swept his hand under his hair and flipped it, "I was just stating my penis is nice and healthy and human." The teen said with a flirty wink.

Roxas' face became crimson red. He faced away from Axel, pouting about not having a come back. He sighed, walking over to his bed, crawled on his covers and lay on his stomach, hugging a pillow to his chest. Just as he thought his hard on was going away, it came back full force.

Axel looked over at Roxas with sad eyes, "Are you alright? I'm sorry if I took it too far. If you want me to go I will." The redhead took a couple of steps back so he was slowly walking backwards out the door.

"Damn it!" Roxas cried out, slamming his fists into the mattress. "Damn it why is this happening to me?!" He pushed himself up and shifted until he was able to stand up. He stalked over to the startled redhead with angry tears in his eyes. "Why do I sudden feel that I want you to hold me again? Touch me and kiss me as if there was nothing wrong with it?! This morning I thought I was straight for god'd sake. And then when you carried me I suddenly like the feeling of being pressed against you? What the hell is that all about? I've never felt this way about you and it's freaking me out." Roxas panted for air, face red with tears streaming down his cheeks. His heart pounding as if there was a storm inside his system.

Axel's shook of his startled expression off his face as he bent down so he was leveled with Roxas. Very slowly he lifted his hands to wipe the tears off of the other teen'a cheeks, "Shhh...it's okay." Axel cooed quietly. He leaned foreword and pecked the pink lips he had been dreaming of for more than half his life, "We can take this slow. I'll only do what you're comfortable with."

Roxas sniffled wanting to shove Axel away from him but at the same time he wanted that feeling on his lips again. He nodded with another sniffle, not sure of what was going to happen. "Axel," he whispered, meeting his friend's gaze. "K-kiss me again?"

Axel didn't have to be told twice and plunged right back in. He didn't want to overwhelm the boy so he kept it a simple chastity kiss. He eventually moved away from the tempting mouth and started to pepper small barely there kisses all over Roxas's face and neck, making sure not to miss a spot.

Roxas shut his eyes, enjoying the feeling more than he thought he would. "Axel." He said breathlessly when he felt lips kissing his neck where his pulse was.

Axel hummed at the sound of Roxas moaning his name. He wanted more of it. He stopped his kissing only to start licking and nibbling on the boy's lower neck. He wanted to leave a mark for Roxas to remember him by incase the blond freaked out and pushed him away again.

"Ah." Roxas instinctively tilted his head back, giving Axel more room. His arms came up and looped around Axel's neck, hands tugging on red spikes as he kept his eyes shut, moaning again from the strange sensation coursing through out his nervous system.

Axel hummed at the feeling of his hair getting pulled, it kind of turned him on even more. With little to no trouble Axel lifted Roxas up and carried him to the bed and laid him down, the whole time his lips stayed attached to the blond's throat.

Roxas breathing startled to pick up the more Axel nipped and sucked on his neck. He may have never gone further than first base but right now he felt like he wanted, no needed to make a home run with Axel. "Axel more." He choked out nervously, opening his eyes slightly so he could meet the redhead's gaze.

As much as he didn't want to Axel pulled away from his friend. Green eyes were laced with worry and uncertainty as he whispered, "I don't know if I can go father only to stop. Tell me right now how far you want to go."

Roxas pulled Axel back down and connected their mouths in a rough kiss. He lighten his hold allowing Axel to lift his head back up. "I don't know...but I don't think I'll want you to stop." He said with a low voice, full of seriousness.

"Good enough for me." The redhead growled as he attacked Roxas's mouth once again. His hands wasted no time in exploring the half naked body underneath him. Blunt fingernails raked down creamy, pale skin until they reached the hem of Roxas's boxers.

Roxas gasped and moaned, his eyes widen from the feeling of Axel's hands all over him. Too many pleasurable sensations running through out his veins. It left him feeling tingly all over. He didn't even noticed when Axel's hands started to pull his underwear down past his hips. All he could think about was the explore tongue that slipped into his mouth when he moaned from having his nipples brushed.

Axel couldn't take the suffocating feeling in his lower regions anymore. Once he had safely removed Roxas's boxers he pulled away from the panting teen and got to work pulling his own shirt off and undoing his pants. His eyes glued on Roxas's form the whole time.

Roxas eyes were glazed over as he panted for sweet oxygen to fill his lungs. He tentatively touched his mouth, wipe a bit of saliva on his finger tips. He gazed down and saw Axel shirt less, making his free cock twitch with anticipation. He's seen Axel's bare torso before but for some reason, seeing it now was driving him crazy. Each muscle on his body perfectly defined to the way he liked it. Not to big and not to small. He was even surprising himself to know he even had a taste for body tones.

He heard a zipper zip, eyes leaving Axel's upper body, traveling down to where he was freeing himself from the rest of his clothes. Roxas eyes widen and his jaw dropped from the size of Axel's freed dick. His body began to tremble with worry; his head shaking no unconsciously. "T-Too big." He utter with fear in his eyes.

Axel tried to not blush at the comment. He didn't know if his size was a good or bad thing, but if it did end up being bad then Axel guessed he'd have no choice than to go back to his trusty right hand to cure the blue balls that was sure to come, "Is it a problem? We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. I don't mind just getting you off." Axel said as he reached down and brushed blond bangs out of his soon to be lover's eyes.

Roxas blushed, looking back up into Axel's affectionate emerald eyes. "Will it hurt?" He asked parting his legs as a sign that he wasn't going to back out.

"If we rush things then yeah it will. But I'll try to make it as little painful as possible." Axel leaned down and graced Roxas with a brief kiss before pulling away and sliding down the lithe form. When he was down to the boy's groin he gave the head a quick lick before sucking it down in one motion.

Roxas cried out a noise of pleasure. His back arched and mouth hanged open. Axel chuckles sent vibration around his dick, earning mewl of throaty moans. Hands traveling down his body, fingers rubbing his own nipples, down his abdomen and threading into Axel's fiery locks, urging him for more. Axel's tongue swirled around his length and head, sending bolts of pleasure up and down his spine. The redhead was even as bold to lick his sack and back up to the slit on his head.

"Oh fuck! Axel nnnha."

Axel kept up his feverish antics as he nipped and sucked at the exposed member. The cries and moans from Roxas egged him on. Once he was sure the blond was distracted enough he slipped his middle finger down to the boy's ass and gently slipped it in.

Roxas gasp and clench around the dry intruder. It didn't really hurt as much as it felt weird. Axel's tongue and mouth distracted him back into relaxation. "A-Axel I can't." He whined feeling his end coming the longer Axel kept his treatment up.

Reluctantly Axel pulled away from Roxas. He then pulled his finger out of the boy so he could lick at it and his other appendages to get them nice and wet, "Do you want more?" He asked as he lined two fingers up at Roxas's entrance.

Roxas whimpered from the lost of contact, only to groan as he watched Axel lick his fingers. He shuttered feeling them slick his hole. He wasn't sure if he wanted to answer the question. Sure Axel hand large hands and long digits but that was nothing compared to what would come if Roxas was willing to ask for more. With a shaky breath and the need the feel relief, he said. "D-damn it Axel don't make me beg."

"Oh but what if I want you to?" The redhead asked as he pushed the fingers inside Roxas.

"Ahhh." Roxas shut his eyes and moaned at the sudden thrust. He once again clenched, squeezing Axel's fingers. "Y-you bastard that h-hurt." He whined fisting the blanket beneath him as Axel moved his fingers in and out while scissoring him. Roxas tried to focus on his breath, willing himself to relax under Axel's touch. "I-I won't beg." He panted out, losing himself to the feeling as his cock throbbed with white fluid leaking out of his tip.

Axel carefully pushed the third and last finger in. He kept pushing the fingers in and out at different angles until he hit a spot inside of Roxas that had the boy shouting out in pleasure and clenching the sheets, "If you won't beg then can you at least tell me what you want?" The redhead all but moaned as his eyes were glued to the withering form under him.

Roxas felt is eyes water with each thrust of Axel's fingers. His legs twitched and his toes curled. He bit his lip cursing Axel in his head. Telling him what he wanted was just as bad as begging for it. He had his pride but couldn't find the will to keep his mouth shut. "Just..ahhh Axel j-just...mnn." Roxas weakly wrapped his legs around Axel waist, hoping that he would get what he wanted.

Getting the hint Axel withdrew his fingers once he was sure Roxas was nice and stretched. He spat in his hand and used that and his precum to lather his member up to make the penetration easier for Roxas. Once he was satisfied the redhead slowly pushed himself into the tight heat.

Whimper and keeping his eyes squeezed shut, Roxas panted with every inch that entered him. He felt kisses upon his face, wiping away his tears as sweet apologizes for any pain he felt. It took more time than either of them thought for Axel be fully enclosed by Roxas' heat. Both panting and gazing at each other; neither moving until they were both sure Roxas would be able to handle it. "Axel, I- this is...I never thought I would be like this...with you." Roxas said, slowly raising his hands so they rested on Axel's shoulders.

Axel wiped tears out of Roxas's eyes and deeply kissed him. When he pulled away he said in a breathy whisper. "I never thought I would too. This is all I've hoped and dreamed for for years. I love you Roxas. More than you will probably ever understand."

More tears spilled from Roxas eyes. He didn't know how he felt about Axel. One minute he was his best friend and then next he has his dick up his ass. He really hoped he would be able to figure things out before he hurt him. Roxas feared that now but with the thrust of Axel's hips, all fear vanished with he hit that bundle of nerves, sending his vision blank.

Axel couldn't hold himself back any longer. Hoping Roxas had adjusted to his length, the older teen pulled his hips back and thrusted back in hard. He kept up the brutal pace with his eyes glued onto Roxas's moaning face. It was even better than he had ever imagined it was.

"Ahhhxelll!" Roxas moaned as his nails dug into Axel's shoulders. The blond threw his head back, instinctively rocking his own hips to meet Axel's powerful thrusts. He didn't know if he could hold back any longer than he has been trying to. He didn't want to disappoint Axel by having an early release while the redhead head was far behind. But the moment Axel moved his legs from his waist and onto his shoulders, replacing Roxas' shaky hands, the angle and depth of the thrust increased. Every one them hit his prostate dead on.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fucking shit! M-more!" He cried while his dick weeped as it rubbed against Axel's body.

Axel grunted at the command. He moved one of his hands down to grasp Roxas's dripping dick and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. He was having a hard time keeping himself from coming right then but he wanted to see his beloved reach his climax first.

"Oh God, Axel!" Roxas screamed at the top of his lungs as he released everything that he had into Axel's hand and in between their bodies. He saw stars, his legs wiggled and toes curled, his hands turned white from his new grip on the blankets. His face, beat red and eyes glossed over with ecstasy. His walls squeezed tightly around Axel, whom was still moving inside of him.

Axel didn't stop moving as he began to cum. He could feel his seed shoot up into the deepest parts of Roxas and start to trickle out around him. When he was finished, Axel pulled out and rolled over taking Roxas with him.

Roxas lay his head against Axel's slightly sweaty chest, trying to catch his breath. He could hear the older teen's heart pounding just as loudly and fast as his. After a few minutes of just laying there, Roxas managed to tilt his head up so he could see Axel's face. The teen was grinning as he was still panting for air. His eyes shining with realization that what they did was indeed not a dream. Roxas was in his arms and they were both naked. The blond couldn't help the small smile that graced his features, seeing Axel so happy. He lay his head back on his chest, arms curling beside his face on the raising chest. _'What do I do now?' _He asked himself feeling worry creep it's way into his system.

Axel idly played with blond strands as he tried to catch his breath. The post orgasam bliss was taking it's time to wear off and the redhead was having trouble forming his thoughts. After a good five minutes he removed his hand from Roxas's hair and trailed it down to the boy's chin so he could angle his face so they were looking at each other, "How do you feel?" Axel whispered, trying to not ruin the quiet peace around them.

Bright blue eyes gazed into emerald green. Roxas didn't know if he meant physically or mentally. "I don't know. To be honest I just feel tired...but that was strangely amazing." He said with pink cheeks.

"Hmm...I'm glad," Axel hummed as he rubbed the boy's back, "Then why don't you go to sleep if you're tired?"

Roxas sighed, "I can't. I need another shower and to clean my sheets before my parents come home." Roxas grumble eyeing Axel's nipple. He gave it a quick nip before rolling off of him. "That's for making me have to take a shower again when I was just clean."

Axel hissed at the bite and pushed Roxas off of him, "Fine then go shower. I'm sorry for inconveniencing you. I'll throw the sheets in the washer for you, okay?"

Roxas yelped and reach behind himself to hold his lower back. He bit his lip trying to hold in anymore cries if pain that threaten to escape his lips. "What was that for?" He said trying not move. "What did I do?"

"You bit me!" Axel shot back. When he saw the pained look spread across Roxas's face the older teen swore to himself before going to the boy's aid, "Here, I'll help you get to the bathroom again. The warm water will undo the knots and things." Axel carefully picked up his friend and brought him back to the bathroom. The whole thing felt like major déjà vu to him, making him laugh a bit to himself.

"I'm sorry you can't take a joke." Roxas mumbled under his breath as soon as they got to the bathroom. "I-I thought you'd like it." He turned away from Axel, limping and wincing his way into the shower.

Axel sighed and shook his head, "I probably would if my body still wasn't sensitive. My nerves tend to get all out of whack after I come." The older teen explained as he helped Roxas get the shower ready.

"Sorry." Roxas said quietly. He was starting to feel awkward as he stood there naked with his best friend. "What are we?" He asked aloud rather than in his head. His mind raced trying to figure things out.

Axel looked down on his friend as he thought of an answer, "Well it really depends on you. I already told you how I feel so you know what I want us to be. But if you don't want to I can handle being friends."

"Could you handle that? What if I meet someone and want to be with them while you just stick to being my friend, watching me with someone else?" Roxas asked worriedly, he didn't want to lose his best friend because of this. "Or say we get together and it doesn't work out. Say we fight over something that makes us never want to see each other again. Then what?" Roxas asked in tears.

"You're entitled to your own happiness. If it's not with me than I'll be happy knowing you're happy. That's all I can ask for. I can always try to find someone else to treasure, even if it'll never be another you, but I can try to move on. And I doubt we'll have a fright so bad that we never wanna see each other again." Axel said as he tried to reassure his precious friend. He wished Roxas would want to be more than friends, but if that didn't happen then he'd have no other choice then to find love somewhere else. It's just the way things would have to be.

More tears ran down Roxas face at the thought of Axel being with someone else. He was so confused and blind by the fear of these new feelings he had. He didn't want Axel to be with anyone else but he wasn't sure he could be with his best friend as a boyfriend, as selfish as that sounds. He curled up in a ball in the tub hating how much of a baby he was being. If Axel was a girl he would have no problem but the fact of the matter was that Axel was man. A man he just had sex with.

"Oh god..." He said realizing something. He started to laugh a bit at it making Axel look at him with concern. "I gave you my virginity." He said breathlessly burying his face in his knees.

Axel got into the tub and pulled Roxas so the blond's face was pressed into his chest. He rubbed Roxas's back as he tried to get the boy to stop crying, "I'm sorry. I'd give it back if I could. I'd do anything for you Roxas." Axel whispered. Seeing his best friend so upset right after sex was tearing the redhead's heart apart. He was worried Roxas was upset over sleeping with him. And if he was, Axel didn't know what he could do. Maybe confessing was a bad idea after all.

Roxas hiccuped, clinging to his friend as if his life depended on it. "I'm so sorry Axel." Roxas cried against his chest. The redhead stiffen and the blond had a feeling if he didn't finish what he had to say, things would go bad. "I'm so-so sorry. I-I think I like you but I'm scared. I'm so scared of these feelings I have for you."

Axel pulled away and gripped Roxas's chin so the blond had no other choice than to look into green eyes, "Roxas, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'd never hurt you, you know that. So what's wrong?"

"I'm scared of messing up and losing you." He whispered. "I'm scared that I'm suddenly feeling more for than I should be. It's weird and yet I don't want to not be with you."

Axel's heart pounded in his chest as he looked at his friend. The blond looked completely confused and miserable, and it was all his fault, "I'm sorry Roxas. I can leave so you can sort this out. But just keep in mind that no matter what you do you won't lose me."

"No!" Roxas screamed, locking his arms around Axel waist. "Please don't go Axel. I-I uh...just please don't go."

"Okay, I'll stay." Axel said as he petted the boy's hair, trying to calm him down, "Do you want me to stay while you shower or do you want me to wash your sheets?" Axel asked as he tried to unwind Roxas's arms from him.

Roxas face immediately went red at the thought of a wet Axel. He felt himself twitch and he wasn't ready for around two. He let go of Axel and shuttered. "Y-yeah, c-could wash them?"

"Okay. I'll be in the basement if you need me." Axel said as he kissed Roxas's forehead and climbed out of the tub.

The redhead made his way into the bedroom and quickly redressed so he wouldn't scare anyone if they came home. He then threw the soiled blankets into Roxas's hamper and carried it to the basement where the washer and dryer where stored.

Meanwhile Roxas turned the shower on cold trying rid himself of his new want. As he washed himself clean he couldn't get the thoughts of Axel telling him that he loved him and how he felt when they were joined together. It was pure bliss and Roxas liked it. Not just getting pleasure but from the feeling of Axel wanting him and loving him. It made his feel like he was on cloud nine. It also made him realize how he really felt.

As soon as he was clean, Roxas wasted no time getting dry and racing down the stairs in nothing but a towel. The blond ran down the hall toward the basement door and nearly tripped down the creaky steps. He spotted Axel with his back toward him, just standing in the middle of the room.

"Axel!" He called getting the redhead's attention. Before Axel could fully turn around, Roxas pounced, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck, kissing him first for once with as much passion as he could give; completely ignoring that his towel went flying.

Axel let out a surprised gasp which Roxas took full advantage of and slipped his tongue into the redhead's mouth. When his senses snapped back to him, Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas's naked waist and pulled him close so there was no room in between their bodies.

When Roxas pulled away Axel took in a few gulps of air as he tried to catch his breath, "What was that for?"

"While I was showering, I thought about you...get that look off your face pervert." Roxas glared and Axel chuckled. "Axel, I'm sorry I'm so slow, but I think I've liked you longer than I thought. I just didn't realize it. Sorry for being so dense..." He said blushing as Axel held him so his feet weren't touching the ground. "I'm sorry I'm an emotion teenaged girl." He laughed trying to ease any tension he felt.

Axel laughed and kissed Roxas on the tip of his nose, "You may be a teenaged girl, but you're my teenaged girl and I wouldn't want you any other way." Roxas was gently placed back on his feet and Axel busied himself with brushing blond hair back, "So does this mean you want to give dating a shot?"

"Only if you go shower." Roxas waved his hand in front of his nose. "You stink Ax." He smirked getting pay back for early that day.

"But I don't want to walk all the way up there. Carry me!" Axel demanded as he leaned over so all of his weight was being supported by Roxas.

"Axel you're heavy ahh!" Roxas yelp as he fell on his still sore back with Axel's weight crushing him. He groan about to curse at Axel only to feel a pair of smooth lips giving him a sweet kiss. Roxas shut his eyes and kissed back. "If you shower, maybe you can have more than date."

Axel sprung up at the offer, "You got yourself a deal! The sheets are still in the washer but I'll deal with putting them in the dryer and making your bed so just go watch tv and rest your ass." The redhead helped pull Roxas back up to his feet before he bolted back upstairs to take his shower. The hopes of there still being warm water far from his mind as he thoughts were completely on Roxas.

Roxas giggled as he picked up his towel. He felt happy and knowing Axel was happy made his heart beat with joyous warmth. "Best friends to lovers." He said testing it out, liking how it sounded. "Damn you Axel." He giggled again picking up his towel and heading back up the stairs with a smile, knowing that they would be happy together. And he was completely right.


End file.
